The Port Charles Blackout
by hweasley21
Summary: AU. More than one coupling in this story. This is what I wish could have happened during the blackout. Read AN in first chapter for better explanation.
1. Chapter 1 Nico

**A/N: This is the black out in my alternate universe where all things happen my way. Courtney is alive. Sam never lost the baby. Lila would be a little over a year and a half old now. I may write some scenes with Carly and Luke or Carly and Lucky- for the sake of this story they are a lot closer. She is also very close to Lucas. Alexis is not sick ****I wrote this story as a way to have my fave pairings. Some you may not like. Oh well.**

**This story has a lot of explanations that means it is way too complicated. Oh well.**

Courtney was snuggles up to Nikolas with baby John in her arms. She leaned close to her fiancé and smiled. "Listen" she whispered.

Nikolas looked around and then looked back down at Courtney, "Listen to what?" he whispered to her.

"Silence" Courtney replied and then giggled.

"John doesn't cry that much" Nikolas defended his soon to be stepson.

"No- I don't mean him. I mean Jax," she said. "Right after John's birth he was always here but now…he seems to have given up"

Nikolas shrugged, "Don't question it" Nikolas said, "Just go with it"

He pulled Courtney back towards him- this was heaven. At that moment the lights flickered. "Damn" Nikolas hissed.

"Another brown out" Courtney said. She pulled John closer to her. "I think we she get off the island Nik- just in case"

Nikolas nodded, "You're right" He helped Courtney to her feet. "Go and pack for yourself and the baby. Don't pack a lot for yourself. Just enough things in case we have to stay with someone for a few days"

"Ok" Courtney said and she scurried off to John's room to pack. Nikolas headed to the room he shared with Courtney and grabbed a couple of duffle bags. In one bag he packed a couple of changes of clothes and some toiletries. In the other he packed all the candles and blackout supplies he could find.

Just as he finished Courtney rushed into the room. She handed baby John to Nikolas and began to throw some things in a bag for herself.

"Court- calm down" Nikolas said soothingly. 'We don't even know there will be a black out. And even if there is we can survive it isn't like Armageddon" He chuckled slightly. Courtney made a face at him.

"The idea of being in a black out with an infant seems like Armageddon to me" Courtney replied. She turned around with a duffle bag in her hands, "Let's go"

"Go where?" Nikolas asked as he grabbed his bags and the bag for little John. He walked down the stairs with Courtney.

She turned around a looked a little nervous. "The MetroCourt" she told him.

Nikolas felt like screaming, "The MetroCourt" He repeated. "The one Jax owns"

"And Carly" Courtney added.

"That makes me feel better" Nikolas mumbled.

"Look- I hate being around Jax too but the MetroCourt is the perfect place if the power goes out. You know it is"

Nikolas nodded and followed Courtney outside and together they waited for the launch in silence.


	2. Chapter 2 sexis

Alexis threw the door open at the MetroCourt hotel and looked around for Viola. The nanny was sitting in the lobby. She was holding Molly. Kristina and Lila were playing on the floor beside her.

"Hello my girls" Alexis said putting on a fake smile. She kissed Molly on the cheek and kneeled down to greet Kristina and Lila.

"Hi mommy. Why are we here?" Kristina asked.

"Because the power might go out honey- it's safer to be here," Alexis explained. Alexis looked at Viola. "I have to make some calls. Can you keep your eyes on them for me?"

Viola nodded and Alexis walked over to the elevators. She pressed the button to go up and took out her phone.

"Hello" someone said from behind her. The voice was sexy and deep. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Hello Sonny" she said- hoping he didn't see how much his voice affected her. She didn't turn around because she knew her eyes would betray her. "Why are you here?"

Sonny came around and leaned beside the elevator, "I am here to see Carly actually. Jax's mom has been trying to get Carly to come and _save Jax_ I was hoping to talk her out of that."

Alexis nodded, "One can only hope. I definetley was hoping those two would have a short run but…" Alexis shrugged and looked away.

"Where is my brother?" Sonny asked.

Alexis felt her blood boiling, "I am not sure and nor do I care" she snapped.

Sonny looked taken aback. "Is that anyway to speak of your husband?" he asked with mock seriousness. "What happened?"

Alexis closed her eyes and tried not to cry, she didn't want to remember what she saw that very evening.

Alexis was walking up to the door of her house. Violas had taken the girls to the MetroCourt and Alexis wanted to take Ric with her. She reached into her purse for her keys and couldn't believe what she saw when she looked up.

_Ric and Sam were against the wall kissing. They were fully clothed but Alexis was sure they wouldn't be for long. Part of her wanted to the throw the door open and confront them but another part of her just wanted to run away._

_Alexis turned to leave and ran into someone._

"_You ok Alexis?" Jason asked._

_Alexis blinked the tears back and nodded. "Fine" she said and grabbed Jason by the arm. "Could you please take me to the MetroCourt?" Alexis had no idea why but she wanted to protect Jason from seeing Sam and Ric. _

_Jason looked at her suspiciously, "What is going on?" he asked. He freed himself from Alexis's grip and moved towards the house. Alexis bit her lip when she saw Jason look inside. For a moment he was still and then looked back. "Are you ok?" he asked again and Alexis nodded_

"_I need to get out of here and you do too" she replied. Alexis held her hand out- "Please Jason- get me out of here"_

_Jason looked back at Sam and Ric one more time before leading Alexis to his car and taking her to the MetroCourt. Neither of them spoke the entire way there. He let her out in front of the hotel. She wanted to ask him where he was going but knew she didn't have the right. She waived at him and he nodded. Jason pulled away leaving Alexis alone._

"Alexis" Sonny said pulling her from her reverie.

"Yeah" Alexis replied blinking the tears away.

"What happened?" Sonny asked gently. "Please tell me"

At that moment the elevator door opened and Alexis stepped in. "Come on" she said motioning Sonny inside, "Buy me a drink and I will tell you all about it"

Sonny followed Alexis into the elevator and the two went to the restaurant together


	3. Chapter 3 liason

Jason's guards knew not to bother him right now which is why he was so shocked to hear a knock at his door. Jason put the bottle of Jack Daniels down on the table and went to open the door. "Elizabeth?" he asked surprised to see his ex at the door. Elizabeth was obviously upset and had obviously bee crying.

"I am sorry Jase- I had nowhere else to go" Elizabeth told him.

Jason nodded and let Elizabeth in. He led her to the couch. "Want some?" Jason asked holding up the bottle of whiskey.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No" she replied. She looked up at Jason with tears in her eyes. "Lucky is having an affair with Maxie Jones" she told him. "I just can't believe it. I can't believe he would do this to me"

Jason was floored; Maxie Jones was just a child. Well- she might not be a child but she is barely legal. _Lucky must really be messed up_, Jason thought to himself. He put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I get it," he whispered, "I know it hurts"

"No offense Jason but you don't get it" Elizabeth told him. "You couldn't"

Jason tried to wipe the sight of Ric and Sam together from his mind, "I do" he assured her. "Tonight I saw Ric and Sam…together"

Elizabeth looked at him solemnly, "I am sorry," she whispered.

Jason took the whiskey and titled his head back, "Shit happens" he replied.

Elizabeth nodded and then took the whiskey bottle from him. "Sure does," she said before taking the bottle a large of gulp.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and felt something stirring inside. He wanted to kiss her so badly it made him dizzy. The urge was primal and he was about to give in when the lights flickered.

"Are you prepared for a black out?" Elizabeth asked softly, "You know candles and such?"

Jason shook his head, "No" he answered, "We better get out of here. We can either stop by the store and grab some supplied or we can go somewhere safer"

"MetroCourt?" Elizabeth asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Why the MetroCourt?" Jason asked as he helped Elizabeth up.

"I think that is one of the few places I know I won't run into Lucky" She replied simply.

Jason nodded his head, "Ok" he said, "MetroCourt it is"

Elizabeth took Jason's arm and together they walked out into the hallway both hoping to forget their problems.


	4. Chapter 4 lusam

Sam was running across the docks in tears. "What am I doing?" she said aloud. "What was I thinking?"

Sam finally stopped and sat down on the ground. Her whole body felt dirty and she wanted to get sick. "Maybe that would get the taste out of my mouth" Sam yelled.

Sam knew she couldn't go home that evening and was thankful that Lila was with Viola. But thinking of Viola made her think of alexis and thinking of Alexis was painful. She wanted to pretend this evening hadn't happened but she knew she couldn't. One day she would have to tell both Alexis and Jason that she almost slept with Ric. _Almost. _Thank God sanity set in before she could ruin her life. Ric seemed so hurt when she ran out of the house but she couldn't stay there with him.

When Ric kissed her she reciprocated because she was lonely and drunk. She continued to let him kiss because she felt she had nothing to lose. But once he reached for her clothes things changed. She thought about what this could do to Molly and Kristina and her own daughter Lila.

Sam was horrified at how far she had let things get and ran out of the house. Ric called out for her but the damage was done and she couldn't look back. Whatever relationship she had with Alexis was gone and so was Jason.

"Sam" someone slurred.

She looked up and saw Lucky Spencer coming down the stairs towards her. He was obviously drunk or inebriated in some other way. He was barely able to stand. Sam jumped up quickly and helped Lucky to the bench. "Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I am fine" Lucky slurred, "Have you seen Liz?"

Sam shook her head, "No- I am sorry." Sam took out her cell phone. "Let me call you a cab"

Lucky shook hi head, 'No" he said. When Sam didn't hang up Lucky grabbed the cell phone, "I said no!" he shouted.

Sam recoiled and felt tears stinging her eyes, "I was just trying to help," she whispered.

"Sorry" Lucky mumbled, "I just- I cant go home"

"Yeah – me either" Sam said. She sat down beside Lucky. "What's your deal huh?"

Lucky shrugged and then looked at her. This is the roughest she ever looked but she was still beautiful. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah- but where can we go?" Sam asked.

"My cousin runs the MetroCourt. I am sure we could get a room for free" Lucky replied. "If you want we can stop and pick Lila up. Where is she?"

Sam smirked, "Carly help me, not going to happen" Sam paused, "Lila is with Viola. Kristina Molly's nanny. They are at the MertoCourt"

"Come on- give Caroline some credit" Lucky said, "She really isn't that bad once you get to know her. Plus- she would do it for me. Lila is already there so you can be close to her"

Sam sighed and then finally nodded her head, "Ok- let's go" she helped Lucky to his feet and together they walked towards the MetroCourt neither one stopping to call a cab. Neither one aware the power was about to go out.


	5. Chapter 5 DillonLulu

Lulu was sitting on the floor in her room at the Q mansion. The lights had flickered several times but and she was scared. There was no one at the mansion and she missed her father terribly.

"Lulu" Dillon said opening the door. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Lulu looked up at Dillon and nodded. She was so uncomfortable around Dillon since she found out she was pregnant. He still didn't know.

He came all the way into the room and looked down at her, "You don't look ok" he said, "You want me to sit with you?"

Lulu was about to say no when the lights flickered again. Lulu groaned and nodded her head.

"Where is Georgie?" Lulu asked after Dillon came in and sat beside her.

"She left town with Maxie for a few days. Apparently Maxie has been having some sort of affair with married man and…"Dillon trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Whom is Maxie sleeping with?"Lulu asked wanting to avoid the obvious subject now on his mind.

Dillon shrugged, "Don't know," he said.

The two clammed up for a few minutes neither saying a word.

"Where is everybody today?" Lulu asked.

"Mom decided Luke has been gone long enough and went after him" Dillon started, "Grandfather is staying with some friends for the week. They live in New York City and it's probably best with the whole black out thing looming he can be a real…"

"Pain in the ass" Lulu supplied.

Dillon chuckled, "Something like that" he said, "Anyway I have no idea where Ned is, Alice is around and Monica and Allen are at the hospital" Dillon paused, "I think that is everyone"

Lulu nodded her head, "Ok" she said.

Dillon looked at amused at Lulu, "Is this bothering you that much?" he asked. "This happens all the time. I mean it isn't like a natural disaster. The power will be out for little while but I swear we will recover"

"It's the uncertainty," Lulu admitted. "I just wish my dad were here."

Dillon looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "How about we get out of this huge and dangerous house?" he asked.

"We will go and see if Carly has any rooms at available at the MetroCourt ok?" Dillon asked. Lulu thought for a moment and then decided it would be ok. She wouldn't tell Dillon tonight about the baby- she would wait. _Waiting is good, _she thought.

Dillon left Lulu's room so he could pack a few things just a change of clothes and such. While he was gone Lulu did the same. On her way out she shut the lights off and grabbed her purse. She didn't even stop to remember the pregnancy test was still in there.


	6. Chapter 6 At the MetroCourt

**A/N: For the sake of the story Carly wasn't the one who found Lucky and Maxie. Liz walked in on them in her apartment.**

Carly felt like slapping someone around. The MetroCourt was so incredibly busy and she had to help the receptionist. Which was a little too much for her. But this hotel was life and she would do anything to keep it running. Right now the MetroCourt was one of the few places with air-conditioning. But Carly was a little nervous the back up generator would only take them so far.

She had seen several unexpected people today getting a room. First was Lulu and Dillon. She took Lulu aside and they had a very stern conversation about sex and other things. Lulu explained she was afraid to be alone during the blackout Carly gave them a room with double beds and sent them off with a glare and a warning.

Soon after Lulu and Dillon came in so did Jason and Elizabeth. Carly gawked but Jason explained about Lucky and Carly's heart went out to Elizabeth. True she wasn't very close to her but she knew how much Liz loved Lucky. Carly also knew Lucky was an idiot. Jason was asking for two rooms but at the point Carly only had one left. She also didn't mention to either Jason or Elizabeth that Lucky had called and reserved a room early in the day. Maybe Lucky wouldn't show or maybe Liz wouldn't see him.

After about an hour the rush slowed down and Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "I am taking a break" Carly announced to the receptionist and headed towards the elevators. She was going to check on Lulu. She pulled out her cell phone and noticed she had voicemails.

One was from Sonny asking saying he needed to talk to her. Carly rolled her eyes because Sonny had been doing that a lot lately. Ever since he ended things with Emily he had been trying to boss her around and she wasn't going to tolerate it.

The second voicemail was upsetting. It was from Lady Jane. She had been on Carly for days to come to Cairo but Carly refused. Whatever trouble Jax was in he could get him out of but she did miss him.

Carly thought back to when her relationship with Jax started. It was not long after John was born.

Carly was sitting at home when her phone rang. "Hello" she answered putting her movie on pause.

"_Carly" Courtney said weakly, "It's me"_

"_Everything ok?" Carly asked._

"_Yes- I am fine. I survived didn't I?" Courtney asked jokingly._

_Carly chuckled but the truth was Courtney barely survived the epidemic. Little John was still in the hospital too and she knew how tough Jax was taking it all. _

"_Look- I need a favor" Courtney said. "Jax has been with little John pretty much night and day. He needs a break. He needs someone to sit with John while he gets some rest. Or someone to talk to. I am worried about him. I would try and be there for him but the doctors still don't want me up and about yet and Nikolas would be a little weirded out if Jax and I started hanging out"_

Carly agreed reluctantly to go and see Jax. That night she and Jax talked for hours. And in the next few weeks she helped him learn to be a father and they became friends. Then a one night it all changed.

"It's nice to have John here with me" Jax said. It was the weekend Courtney let Jax spend alone with John. Carly told Courtney she would keep an eyes on Jax- little did Courtney know that Carly was falling for him.

"Yeah" Carly agreed and leaned over to tickle John's tummy.

"He adores you" Jax said, "And so do I. I was wrong about you Carly. I was very, very wrong"

Carly looked up at him and smiled, "Same here"

Jax leaned in and kissed Carly softly on the mouth. "I am falling in love you," he whispered when he pulled away.

"Me too" Carly replied.

After that Carly and Jax started a relationship. They kept it quiet. The only people who knew were Jason, Sonny and Alexis. They felt that it would make things complicated and there would too much tension around the baby.

Jax took Carly and the boys too Australia and know one thought it was odd. Carly and Jane bonded- Carly felt she was about to enter the best relationship of her life.

Until Courtney and Jax got into an argument a few weeks ago. She accused Jax of trying to sabotage her relationship with Nikolas. He didn't respond. He told Carly that he had to get away that it was best for everyone. He left in the middle of the night- giving her full ownership of the MetroCourt and breaking her heart.

It's been almost a month and Carly still felt broken. How dare Jane call up and make it worse. The dies of Jax running around Africa with some gorgeous and trampy woman made her sick. Did she mean nothing to him? Was she that easy to walk away from?

"Carly" Lucky said pulling her out of her reverie.

"Hey cuz" Carly greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, "How are you?"

"I am good an you?" Lucky asked.

"Been better," Carly answered. "What are you doing here?" Carly looked up and saw Sam. She was very confused at seeing Sam with Lucky. Sam and Lucky getting a room? That's weird, she thought.

"My room" Lucky said. "You said you would hold the key for me"

"Oh yeah" Carly said and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the key. Lucky tried to grab it but Carly pulled him close to her. "We need to chat" Carly hissed.

"Not now" Lucky said. "Later"

Carly nodded and pulled away but took the time to glare at Sam.

"Do you have another room Carly?" Lucky asked.

"No" Carly answered coolly, "But Alexis already reserved a room in Sam's name" She went to the desk and found a key that was put away. "Here. You are lucky this place has been a mad house today" Carly looked down. "Well will you look at that your rooms are like two doors away from each other"?

"Ok thanks Carly" Lucky said loudly and he led Sam to the elevators.

Something weird is going on here tonight, Carly thought, very weird indeed.


	7. Chapter 7 Nico Prt 2

Courtney and Nikolas found that many other people had the same idea as they did. "I wonder if there are any vacancies?" Nikolas asked.

"Probably" Courtney replied. She made her way to the receptionist desk. "I need to speak with Carly Corinthos"

The receptionist nodded, "May I have your name?"

It was weird for Courtney when the employees of the MetroCourt didn't recognize her. This place had been a big part of her life. She just smiled and said, "Courtney Matthews"

The receptionist picked up a phone and called Carly. It only took a moment for Carly to show up. "Hi" Carly greeted her warmly with a hug. She nodded at Nikolas and she cooed over John.

"Do you have a room available?" Courtney asked.

Carly shook her head, "Sorry guys. It seems everyone in town is here" Carly paused. She seemed to be deep in thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Third floor," she said.

"A room? Really?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Yes" Carly smiled. "It is actually my room here. I will sleep in Jax's room"

"Jax's room. You will sleep with Jax?" Courtney asked.

"He isn't here" Carly replied. She cocked her head to the side. "He left town almost a month ago. He is in Egypt with his mom. You didn't know?"

Courtney looked at Nikolas, "No- we were just talking about how quiet it has been without Jax- I didn't realize…" Courtney trailed off. She didn't know how she felt about that but decided Jax did what he needed to do. "Ok, well thanks for the room Carly. We should go unpack."

"Would you guys like to grab a bite to eat?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Courtney replied. Nikolas nodded but didn't say a word and together Nikolas and Courtney went upstairs.

"Weird about Jax leaving huh?" Nikolas asked as they stepped on the elevator. Courtney just nodded. She was in love with Nikolas. She knew that. But she wished her relationship with Jax was better. She hated the fight they had and wished she could do some thing to make it all better. But in her heart she knew she couldn't. Not until Jax found a girl for himself. Maybe then things would be a little more normal.

Nikolas and Courtney stepped off the elevator and fund there room. Nikolas opened the door. Courtney went in and placed little John's carrier on the bed. Nikolas put his arm around Courtney waist.

"Do we have to go to dinner with Carly?" he asked as he kissed her cheek. "Can't we just stay here with John?"

Courtney giggled, "I haven't seen Carly in a while so yes- we have to go" Courtney replied. "But we wont stay long, ok?"

Nikolas sighed, "Ok" he said sounding reluctant. The he grinned, "I love you. I can't wait until we get married"

"Me either" Courtney said. She turned her head to kiss Nikolas but right before their lips touched John started to cry.

"No rest for the weary, huh?" Nikolas asked. Courtney moved to go to John but Nikolas stopped her. "Go take a shower and I will handle him, ok?"

Courtney nodded and kissed Nikolas on the cheek, "You are the best"

Nikolas didn't respond her just smiled and went to pick up John.


	8. Chapter 8 Sexis Prt 2

Sonny and Alexis were sitting at the bar in silence. Sonny had a second glass of whiskey and Alexis was sipping on a glass of wine. "So…"Sonny prompted her.

"Ric and Sam are sleeping together," Alexis told him.

Sonny sat back in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok- well that's different" Sonny finally said a moment later.

Alexis glared at him, "Yeah" she said.

"How do you know?" Sonny asked.

"I saw them kissing" Alexis said. She blinked back tears and put on her fake smile. "It shouldn't surprise me. I have been working long hours and Ric has made it clear he feels neglected so…"

Sonny shook his head, "My brother is an idiot," Sonny said. "I am sorry. What are you going to do?"

"For the sake of the girls I think I should try and make it work but…" Alexis trailed off. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "It made me sick seeing my husband with my daughter…like that"

"You don't know they slept together maybe they came to their senses." Sonny supplied rationally.

"It doesn't matter" Alexis replied. She looked up at Sonny. "It's over isn't it?"

Sonny shrugged, "You will have to talk to Ric"

Alexis looked at Sonny and felt a surge of affection towards the father of her child. Sonny was usually tough to talk- well, for her he was always tough to talk to. But now he was sitting here and letting her whine about Ric's infidelity. _Would it kill Ric to be a little more supportive, _Alexis thought, _like Sonny?_

Alexis looked down at her watch and realized she should go and spend some time with the girls. "Sonny I need to go and be with the girls for a little while. I promised I would" she stood up and then looked back at Sonny, "Care to join me? Kristina and Lila are your daughters after all."

Sonny looked around- probably for Carly and then he smiled. "That sounds great Alexis" he put some money down for their drinks and then walked with Alexis to the elevators.

"So" Alexis started once the doors closed. "Why are you again? To talk to Carly?"

Sonny nodded, "Jane has been pressuring Carly to come to Cairo and _save Jax" _Sonny explained, "I came to talk her out of that"

Alexis's heart sank- Sonny wanted Carly back. She had no idea why that bothered her so much but it did. "You want Carly back" Alexis rationalized.

Sonny chuckled, "Hell no" He smirked, "I love Carly always will but I am getting too old for that kind of relationship. I just can't take the drama anymore" Sonny paused, "No I don't want to be with Carly anymore. The only reason I care about Carly and Candy boy is that I don't want to see Carly hurt. She had a nervous breakdown last year and I don't want to see that happen again"

Alexis nodded her head and was very relieved that Sonny was over Carly. _Why do I even care? _Alexis thought

The elevator door opened and Alexis led Sonny to the room. When she opened the door Viola was sitting on a chair with Lila in her lap reading a story. Kristina was on the floor listening playing with her dolls.

"Daddy" Kristina said jumping up and running to Sonny. Lila clapped her hands and squealed.

"Hi girls" Sonny said walking in and picking Kristina up. He leaned over and kissed Lila on the forehead. "How are my girls?" he asked.

Alexis also kissed her daughter and granddaughter. Lila looked up at Alexis and smiled, "Mommy?"

Alexis felt a gun-wrenching pain at mention of Sam. "Mommy isn't here. You will see Mommy later"

Lila poked out her bottom lip and looked ready to cry.

"Ok" Sonny announced. "Time for ice cream"

The girls cheered but Alexis rolled her eyes. "Sonny, isn't it a little late for ice cream?"

Sonny shook his head, "Never too late for ice cream"

Alexis realized she was fighting a losing battle. "Ok- Ice Cream" she said loudly and the girls cheered again. Alexis picked Molly and told Viola she was free for a while. Until time to put the girls to bed. Kristina, Lila and Molly would be sleeping in Viola's room. Alexis was worried that when Ric came in that evening they would be fighting and she wanted to be sure the girls were no where near that tension.

Alexis carried Molly in her carrier and held Kristina's hand- Sonny picked Lila up and together they walked back down to the restaurant. Alexis looked over at Sonny and smiled. _This is nice, _she thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Liason Prt 2

"Hi" Elizabeth greeted Jason shyly as she towel dried her hair. Once they got into their room Elizabeth jumped in the shower and changed clothes. She had no idea what Jason was doing while she changed clothes but he seemed a little distracted when she was done.

"You ok?" she asked and then chuckled, "I am sorry. That was a dumb question. Of course your not"

Jason smiled, "I will be. I just need to get over the shock. I mean Sam and I have been over. I just never thought she would move on this quickly."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yeah- it seems kind of quick." Elizabeth sighed, "It's weird because I never thought Lucky would move on at all. We seemed happy. At least until recently…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jason took out a bottle of whiskey and took a gulp. He handed the bottle to Elizabeth, "want some?"

Elizabeth nodded and took the bottle. She closed her eyes and prayed that this would help heal the pain in her heart- although she knew it wouldn't. What was the difference between her and this bottle and Lucky and his pills? Nothing really. She was hypocrite and she would deal with that- tomorrow. When she was done she handed the bottle back to Jason.

Elizabeth and Jason were silent for a moment. Finally Elizabeth started giggling and couldn't stop.

"What?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Us" Elizabeth said once the laughter died away. "Look at us. Our significant others have something- someone. They may have their problems but in their own dysfunctional way they are happy. But here we are drinking and moaning"

"I haven't moaned once" Jason replied.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and punched Jason lightly on the shoulder. "You know what I mean"

Jason nodded, "Yeah it seems a little wrong" Jason said then lowered his voice. "But no matter how bad things are. I'm always happy with you"

Elizabeth looked at him after he said this. Jason was avoiding her stare so she lifted his chin. "Me too" Elizabeth whispered.

Jason leaned over and captured Elizabeth's lips with his own. She returned the kiss and for a few moments they stayed that way. Jason only pulled away after he thought he heard Sam's voice in the hallway.

He threw the door open and found no one out in the hall. "That's weird," he said. He turned around looked apologetically. "Sorry thought I heard someone"

Elizabeth grinned, "I thought I heard Lucky too," she told him. Elizabeth stood up. "Maybe that was a sign. We should stop and get something to eat"

Jason nodded and went to grab his jacket. He passed close to Elizabeth and looked own at her. She could see it in his eyes- he wanted to kiss her again. She tilted her head and let him take her lips again.

After a few moments Jason pulled away and grabbed the phone, "How does room service sound?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Sounds perfect" Elizabeth said and threw herself down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10 LuSam Prt 2

Lucky wasn't sober. He had put on good front for Carly but once they got on the elevator he started to swat a little. Sam got him to his room with a little difficulty. At that point he started to babble.

"I love Elizabeth but…" he trailed off. "I am not sure I am in love with her. I am sure as hell not in love with Maxie. I was a bad person. I used Maxie. I think she used me too though."

"I am sure she did" Sam said opening the door and walking Lucky to the bed. "Just calm down Lucky"

He lay down on the bed and looked up at Sam. "Are you and Jason back together?"

Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes, "No- were not" she replied.

"Good" Lucky mumbled, "Because you are way too good for him anyway"

Sam smiled in spite of herself, "You wouldn't think so if you know what I did. I mean almost did. I mean did. I mean-I-whatever" she told him.

"Huh?" Lucky asked.

"I did something awful" Sam answered.

"Couldn't have been that bad" Lucky assured her. "Not as bad as what I did"

"Wanna bet?" Sam challenged. "I almost slept with my stepfather"

"Eww" Lucky commented. "Gross but mine was worse." Lucky paused and sat up, "I became addicted to pain pills." Sam tried to interrupt but Lucky stopped her, "No wait for it- Then I had an affair with Maxie Jones. I was just using her to score me pills"

Sam didn't comment she just pushed Lucky back down on the bed. "Relax," she said soothingly. "That is bad but I still think you are a good person. I bet you didn't think you were using Maxie. I mean you do care about her, right/"

Lucky nodded.

"Ok then" Sam said, "It was mistake. You should seek help for your addiction. You wont make the same mistake again"

"Elizabeth found us together," Lucky told her.

Sam felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Poor Elizabeth. Sam wasn't sure what she would do if Jason had seen her and Ric. She shuddered at the thought. Sam took a blanket and covered Lucky with it.

"I got to go" Sam told him quietly, "Take care Lucky"

Lucky reached up and grabbed her hand, "Don't leave please"

Sam smiled down at him and debated in her head. He really needed someone- that much was obvious. But she really did need to go and check on Lila and maybe try to call Jason. "Ok- I will go and check on Lila and then I will come to make sure you are ok"

"Hurry" Lucky whined.

Sam turned and left the room quickly. She knew Lucky wasn't in the right mind to be alone right now.


	11. Chapter 11 DillionLulu Prt 2

Lulu was sitting in front of the window when the power flickered again. "Lights are going to go out aren't they?" she asked Dillon

Dillon looked up from his magazine, "Probably" he replied. "You ok?"

"Yeah- I just don't understand why you came with me" Lulu said. "You hate me remember"

"I don't hate you" Dillon replied. "I am angry. But I still care about you Lulu"

Lulu didn't reply she just sat there looking outside as the sun started going down. In her head she thought of one hundred different ways to tell Dillon about the baby but in the end she decided maybe not to tell him at all. She could ask Sonny for some money and she could get rid of it or leave town. But that wasn't right either- not fair to Dillon.

"I am going to take a shower" Lulu announced and headed for the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes- pajama pants and a t-shirt. The bathroom was dark –as would be most of the town soon. She turned on the water and let it run for a moment.

Lulu stripped down and climbed inside. The water-felt great- almost relaxing for her. But northing could completely relaxing. She had been in the shower for about five minutes when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Want me to get that for you?" Dillon asked.

"Sure" Lulu said absentmindedly.

"It was Nikolas" Dillon said. "I told him you call him back"

"Ok thanks" Lulu replied.

A moment later the bathroom door flew open. Lulu pulled the curtain back and covered herself with it. "What?" she asked Dillon.

He was pale as a ghost and looked livid. In his hand was the pregnancy test. "Were you planning on telling me?" he demanded.

"Where did you get that?" Lulu yelled. The she remembered she put it in her purse earlier.

"Your purse when I put your cell phone back" Dillon snapped, "Now- back to my question. Were you going to tell me?"

"I-uh-I" Lulu stammered. Then she shouted. 'Get out. Let me finish my shower. I will talk to you when I am done"

"But-"Dillon started.

"No- get out," Lulu screeched. Dillon turned and slammed the door.

_Ok. Ok. Calm down, Lulu, _she told herself. _Relax- you can handle this, _she said.

Lulu waited about ten minutes before she turned the water off and got dressed. When Lulu came out Dillon was sitting in her place by the window and was taking his turn staring out.

"Ok- ready to talk" Lulu said calmly and quietly.


	12. Chapter 12 Darkness

Carly was sitting in her office- she was suppose to be finishing up invoices but she was staring off into space.

_Dillon and Lulu? _She thought, _where is Georgie?_

Carly shrugged and tried to go back to work. It didn't matter.

_Jason and Liz, _Carly thought, _Lucky and Sam? That is the weirdest. Did they just switch partners? _Carly snorted at her little joke but quickly realized something must be wrong there and none of this was funny. She looked at the clock and realized Nikolas and Courtney would be meeting her for dinner soon.

She locked the office and made her way to the restaurant. When Carly got there Nikolas and Courtney were waiting. She smiled and waived. She was making her way over to them when someone grabbed her arm. Carly looked down and saw Sonny.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly. She smiled sweetly at the girls and waived.

"We need to talk" Sonny said.

"Later- I am meeting Courtney for dinner" Carly said. 'I am very busy tonight. Maybe tomorrow would be better" With that Carly started away.

"Just don't leave town Carly" Sonny called after her.

"Hi" Carly greeted Nikolas and Courtney.

"Hi" Courtney replied. She motioned for Carly to have a seat.

Nikolas nodded in her direction and a light bulb went off in Carly's head. "Oh by the way Nikolas, I needed to talk to you" she started as she motioned for the waitress to come over. "I don't know if I should tell you because I feel like a rat but then again this kind of falls under the aren't thing. Since Luke isn't here I am coming to you"

"Yeah?" Nikolas asked.

"Lulu and Dillon checked in here today. She saw the look on Nikolas's face, 'Now wait- she says it is because she was scared of the blackout"

Nikolas looked suspicious, "and you believed that?"

"Well- not really" Carly admitted, "But I figured better let them check in here or risk them going somewhere that can't be supervised right?"

Nikolas shrugged, "True" he said, "Thanks for letting me know"

Carly smiled, "Your welcome"

The three sat there in silence for a moment.

"I am going to call Lulu" Nikolas said, "I will be right back"

Nikolas stepped away from the table leaving Carly and Courtney alone.

"Ok- so when is the wedding and how great are things right now?" Carly asked.

Courtney grinned, "Things are beyond great. And I am going to start planning the wedding next week. Will you help?"

"Of course" Carly replied.

Courtney cleared her throat, "Why did Jax leave town?"

Carly coughed, "Um- you would have to ask him"

Courtney would have pursued that further but suddenly there was a commotion at Alexis's table. Both women turned to look and saw Sam and Alexis yelling at one another.

"Would you let me explain?" Sam yelled.

"Explain what?" Alexis countered. It was obvious Alexis wasn't comfortable with how public there argument was and she was trying to back off. 'Sam- let's take this outside please?" She glanced down at the kids. "There are children here."

"No- never mind. I didn't sleep with Ric but I wont be able to convince you of that so goodnight _mom" _Sam replied. She picked up Lila and went back to the elevator.

Carly gasped. _Sam with Ric? No way._

Courtney and Carly looked at one another but before they could comment Nikolas came back to the table. "I should go and check on my aunt" he looked at Carly, "I didn't get in touch with Lulu- should I go up and check on her"

Carly shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I will," she told him.

Nikolas went to go and talk to Alexis and Courtney nudged, 'it looks like Sonny is doing a good job with Alexis" she whispered.

Carly looked over at the table and smirked. Sonny had his arm around Alexis and was whispering in her ear. _Well, well, well- look at who had made amends, _she thought. Carly just shrugged at Courtney. "His business- not mine"

"Unless they get back together" Courtney teased, "the she would be Michael and Morgan's step mom"

"God forbid" Carly muttered.

Nikolas came back to the table a moment later, "I think everything is ok" he told them, "Now where were we?"

"Lulu" Carly started but the moment she opened her mouth the lights went out. "Damn" she said.

Carly excused herself from the table and made her way to the front of the restaurant. "Excuse me everyone," she said loudly. She kept banging on things until she had people's attention. "The back up generators she kick on momentarily. But even then the elevators might not be up and running. Once the backup generators are on you may choose to stay here or use the stairs back to rooms. But please stay here until then. Thank you"

Carly made her way back to the table, "Sorry guys" Carly said, "Is John ok?"

"He seems fine" Nikolas said. "We may stay here until the lights come on. I am not crazy about carrying an infant upstairs in the dark"

"I hope Sam made it up before the lights went out." Courtney said concern in her voice.

"I am sure she did" Nikolas assured her.

At that moment the backup generator came on and saw lights came back on. Several people cheered.

"You did a good job Carly" Jax said, "I left my hotel in capable hands"

Carly nearly fainted when she heard his voice. She turned around and he was standing behind her.

"Jax-I" Carly stuttered. "I-when did you get back?"

Jax smiled, "Tonight. I heard about the blackout warnings and wanted to make sure you didn't get overwhelmed. I see I needn't worry."

Carly was furious. He came because of the blackouts. Not because he missed her. "No" Carly he hissed, "No need to worry. In fact you shouldn't have even come back" She stood up and tried to walk away but Jax blocked her way. "Move"

"Not until you listen to me," Jax said, "Carly- I missed you"

Carly didn't even think about the fact that everyone was still listening- especially Courtney.

"Missed me?" Carly echoed. "Not from what I heard. Your mother told me about the gold-digger. Is that why you came back? Did she take you for all you had?"

Jax just chuckled, "No- I came to my senses. She wasn't I wanted. I wanted you"

Carly melted, "You mean that?" she asked. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Yes" Jax re-plied. He closed the gap between them. "There is something I wanted to do for a while- since I have been gone"

"What's that?" Carly asked moving closer.

"Kiss you" Jax told her and then he leaned in. He pressed his lips to Carly's and nearly knocked her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened he kiss. They were interrupted a moment later by a loud couch. They turned and saw Courtney staring at them.

"Care to explain" she said. She had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"Sure" Carly said. She sat down and prepared to tell her best friend the whole truth and nothing but it…


	13. Chapter 13 Sexis Prt 3

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Alexis asked.

"Yes mommy" Kristina said.

"Well finish up because it is bed time" Alexis told them. They grimaced but no one argued. "Thank you Sonny" Alexis said to him quietly. "You made me forget all about …my problems"

Sonny smiled and shook his head, "My pleasure. You're the mother of my daughter and…"Sonny trailed off "I am always here for you"

Alexis smiled at Sonny. She tried to think of a way to respond but she couldn't.

"Mommy" Lila squealed. Alexis turned around saw Sam approaching them.

Alexis kept telling herself to keep her cool but her blood was boiling. "Hello" Alexis said coolly.

"Hello" Sam greeted them. She came around the table and looked at Lila with a smile. "Your face is a mess little one" She looked over at Alexis, "I hope she was no bother."

"No- she was a joy as usual" Alexis replied. 'The bother was you"

Sam froze, "What?"

"You heard me," Alexis hissed.

Sam didn't respond for a moment then she went pale, "If this about Ric you don't understand-"

"This isn't the place Sam- but I understand perfectly" Alexis told her. "I know what is saw"

Sam crossed her arms, "Will you let me explain?" Sam yelled.

"Explain what?" Alexis countered. She grew quiet for a moment trying to control her temper. The kids didn't need to pick up on this anger and scenes like this were embarrassing. This was more Carly's style than hers. "Sam- let's take this outside, please? There are children here"

Sam hitched Lila up on her hip, "No-never mind. I didn't sleep with Ric but I will never be able to convince you of that so goodnight _mom" _Sam turned and stomped towards the elevator.

Alexis sighed heavily. "That didn't turn out the way I wanted"

Sonny reached over and rubbed Alexis's shoulder. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Alexis shook her head, "No need to be sorry. I just wish the girls hadn't heard that but I started it so…"

Sonny looked over at Kristina, "Ok- so are you ready for bed?"

"Alexis" Nikolas said, "Everything ok?"

Alexis looked at her nephew and smiled, "Yes- sorry. I know that little scene was trashy but…" Alexis trailed off, "I think I believe her. I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

Nikolas gave Alexis a hug. "I am going to get back to Courtney and John" Nikolas said, "Call me if you need me"

"I will thank you Nikolas" Alexis replied.

Sonny picked up Kristina, "Come on girls" he said. "Bed time"

But before they could get to the elevator the lights went out. Sonny reached for Alexis with one hand. "You and Molly ok?"

"I am" Alexis said, "But let's get back to the table. Just to be safe."

They walked very carefully back to the table and made sure Kristina and Molly were safe. Sonny helped Alexis find her seat. "You ok?"

"Fine" Alexis said. "How long until generator kicks on?"

Sonny was about to answer when Carly stood up and announced the generator would be on soon. Alexis had to admit she admired Carly's cool head.

"We will just wait it out," Alexis said. "I am glad you are here"

There was a long silence between the two. Alexis couldn't really see Sonny in the dark but she could tell he was moving. Before she knew what was happening Sonny had pressed his lips to hers and she found herself returning the gesture.

"I love you" Sonny said.

And with that the generator came on.


	14. Chapter 14 Liason Prt 3

Jason and Elizabeth were lying in bed basking in the afterglow. Elizabeth started to laugh, "Who knew?" she asked when Jason looked at her. "Who knew we would end up here?"

"I sure didn't" Jason replied. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, 'But I am glad we did"

"Me too" Elizabeth assured him.

Jason was quiet for a moment, "Are you leaving Lucky?"

Elizabeth thought about it. "I think so," she said. "My marriage didn't fall apart today. The truth is Jason Lucky and I were always living in the past. I don't think we ever stopped to consider the future or the implications. We are not who we used to be"

"People grow up and people change," Jason told her.

"Yeah but we never really thought about that" Elizabeth replied. "I love Lucky- always will but we have outgrown one another …and it is time"

Jason nodded but didn't respond.

"What about you?" Elizabeth asked. "Is it over between you and Sam?"

Jason thought about and then nodded, "Yeah, I think so," He answered. "I love Sam and Lila very much- always will but Sam and I are two different people. We think of life differently. To her sleeping with Ric made sense. Maybe it's my fault- I pushed her away but…whatever, it is over now"

Elizabeth leaned against Jason's shoulder, "This is the happiest I have been in months. Thank you"

Jason smiled, "Your welcome" he said brushing the hair from her forehead.

"Oh" Elizabeth said in surprise when the lights went out. "I had forgotten about the lights"

"Me too" Jason said. From out in the hallway Jason heard a scream. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his gun. "Stay here" he ordered Elizabeth. Jason didn't even stop to grab a shirt – he grabbed a flashlight, threw the door open and took off.

Jason could hear Elizabeth moving behind him. "Stay inside" he repeated but Elizabeth followed anyway.

"Elizabeth- Jason" Lucky said. He was standing beside Jason in the hallway. It took Jason a minute to realize the implications. He was shirtless and Elizabeth was standing in the doorway of the room wrapped in a sheet.

Lucky didn't comment but he had a scowl on his face. "Did you hear that scream?" Lucky asked. He had drawn his own gun.

"Help me," someone yelled. Both Lucky and Jason recognized the voice at the same time.

"Sam" they cried simultaneously and took off running. The closer Jason got he could hear Lila crying- it became more and more clear.

Jason reached the end of the hall first. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Then he listened and realized the elevator was stuck- Sam was in there. He looked down the elevator shaft with the flashlight. "It's only stuck between the floors. We can get her out," he told Lucky. He expected Lucky to argue and call for the swat team.

"Are you ok?" Lucky asked her.

"I am fine" Sam replied. "Lucky- help me"

"I will" Lucky looked down the shaft and seemed to be thinking. "Sam- there is a trap door in the top. Can you reach it?"

Jason looked at Lucky like he was crazy. "She will break her neck. There is a baby in there with her. There has to be another way"

"I can't reach it" Sam cried. Lucky handed Jason his gun and climbed down on top of the elevator.

"Lucky" Elizabeth yelled. She ran up- now dressed in Jason's shirt. "He's going to kill himself Jason. Do something"

**TBC…. in the next chapter**.


	15. Chapter 15 LuSam Prt 3

Lucky was lying bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about Sam. He knew he should be sleeping but he wondered how long she would be? He smiled at the image of her in that little tank top- with her long glossy hair flowing behind. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

He felt guilty at thinking that. _I am married, _he reminded himself but he knew his marriage was over. _She found out I am still taking pills and I had an affair- she is so done with me._ And in some ways that was relief. Elizabeth was too good and too kind for him. He felt like he always had to be perfect and that wasn't fair- to either of them.

Lucky was shocked when the lights went out. He sat up in bed and looked around. It took him a minute to realize it was the blackout. He stood up shakily and reached for his gun. Blackouts meant security risks. Looters etc…

Lucky was about to lay back down when he heard a scream. He ran to the door and threw it open. He was about to take off after the noise when he noticed someone else it the hallway. Jason Morgan.

Jason was shirtless and the first thing Lucky thought was, _Jason and Sam reconciled they are back together. _Lucky let his eyes drift to Jason's room. There was figure standing in the doorway. He reached for his flashlight and realized very quickly that it wasn't Sam wrapped in a blanket- it was Elizabeth.

Lucky wanted to say something scathing but kept it to himself. Because the truth was he was more concerned with where Sam was. What if that scream was her? What if she were hurt? "Did you hear that scream?" Lucky asked. At this point he had his own gun drawn.

From the end of the hallway someone called out, " Help me"

Lucky recognized the voice and obviously Jason did too because simultaneously they cried out, "Sam"

They both started running. Jason was faster and got to the end of the hallway first. Lucky could hear Lila crying and it broke his heart. When he reached Jason's side he looked around. They were in front of the elevator and there was no Sam. The he realized Sam and Lila were in the elevator.

"It's only stuck between the floors. We can get her out," Jason told him.

"Are you ok?" Lucky called out to Sam completely ignoring Jason.

"I am fine" Sam replied. "Lucky- help me"

"I will" Lucky looked down the shaft and had an idea. It was definitely his father's influence because the police office in him hated it. "Sam- there is a trap door in the top. Can you reach it?"

Jason looked at Lucky like he was crazy. "She will break her neck. There is a baby in there with her. There has to be another way"

Lucky didn't even listen to Jason he was more on focused on Sam. He waited for her reply.

"I can't reach it" Sam cried. Lucky handed Jason his gun and climbed down on top of the elevator. He hit the metal top and felt pain shoot into his back. However pills were the furthest thing from his mind. Above him he could Elizabeth shouting.

"Lucky" Elizabeth yelled. "He's going to kill himself- Jason. Do something"

Lucky rolled his eyes, "Liz- I am fine" he yelled. "Jason moved to the edge, please?. When I get Lila out of here I am going to hand her to you."

"Lucky" Elizabeth yelled, "Wait until the back up generator comes on. I don't want anyone to get hurt"

Before Lucky could respond the generator came on. Lucky was terrified the elevator would start and he would be killed but the elevator didn't start. "The generator isn't going to start the elevators Liz- just give me some time, ok?"

Lila was still crying and now he could how scared she sounded. "Lucky" Sam cried. "What are you doing?"

Lucky crawled over to the trap door on the elevator. He tried to open it but it was heavy and the strain hurt his back. But Lucky wouldn't give up. He had to get Sam out of there. Finally after three tries he opened the door. Sam was crouched in the corner of the elevator with Lila on her lap. She brightened when she saw Lucky.

"Hand Lila up to me" Lucky said. Sam stood up and tried to give Lila to lucky but there was too much distance.

"I can't" Sam whined.

Lucky leaned down as far as he could- almost inside the elevator himself, "Try again" he said.

Sam did try again and this time Lucky got a firm grip on the baby. She screamed out- probably from fear. Lucky held her close to him and then moved away carefully as to harm Lila. "I will be back for you" Lucky told Sam.

Jason was waiting to take Lila from Lucky and then Lucky jumped back down to get Sam. "Grab my hands" He told her. Sam reached up and missed Lucky's hands.

"I can't" she said.

"Stop saying that" Lucky snapped. "You can. Try again"

Sam closed her eyes and jumped. Lucky grabbed her, "See- I told you" he said and he pulled her out. Sam snuggled into his arms and Lucky lifted her up to Jason. Then climbed up himself.

"Sam- are you ok?" Jason asked.

Sam nodded and ran into Lucky's arms, "You are a hero. You saved my life"

"You would have lived even if I hadn't gotten you out" Lucky said but was smiling anyway. He kissed the top of her head.

Sam eyed Elizabeth and Lucky could tell she just put it all together. She looked at Jason and in her eyes Lucky could see it all- the end. It was over. She was done.

"I made out with Ric. I almost slept with him." Sam said aloud.

"Oh" Jason said. "I saw you…"

"And you thought I slept with him" Sam said.

Jason nodded, "It's really is over"

Sam nodded, "Yeah it is"

Elizabeth walked up to Lucky and kissed him on the cheek, "I am proud of you. I hope you get better soon"

The four of them just looked at each for a moment. Finally Elizabeth handed Lila to Sam and they parted ways.

Once back in the room Lucky fell down on the bed. His back hurt. "I-uh-I" he stammered.

"Your hurting" Sam said. She laid down beside him. "Turn over. You don't need pills"

Lucky turned onto his stomach and Sam started to rub his back. "Tomorrow we will go and see a doctor about your back, ok?"

Lucky wanted to argue but didn't. This felt good. Being with Sam felt right. When she was doen Lucky turned over and looked up at her. "I think I could fall for you," he whispered.

Sam leaned in to kiss him. "Ditto" she replied.


	16. Chapter 16 DillonLulu Prt 3

"So- it's mine?" Dillon asked.

Lulu sighed, 'No Dillon- after we stopped sleeping together I lined up all the single me- including Sonny and Jason. I had my way with them. I have no way of knowing who is the father" she answered, "of course it's yours"

"Lulu- this isn't the time for jokes" Dillon replied.

"What is it time for then?" Lulu asked. "A serious talk? Grown up decisions? Dillon- this whole thing is a joke"

"No it's not" Dillon replied. "I – I just" Dillon trailed off. 'I wish you had told me"

"You know now," Lulu said.

"So- what we get married?" Dillon asked.

Lulu looked appalled, "You're kidding right? Dillon I am 18 years old. No!"

"Then what do we do?" Dillon asked, 'because this new for me"

"Yeah" Lulu replied, "new for me too. I don't know what to do?"

Dillon leaned over and took Lulu's hand, "We will figure this out," he told her.

Lulu smiled and then the lights went out. Lulu screamed. She moved closer to Dillon and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok," he whispered. 'It's ok. I am here"

"Dillon" Lulu whispered.

"Yeah" he said.

"I love you," she told him. "That is why I lied"

Dillon was quiet, "You love me. Why didn't you say so?"

"I was afraid but now that we are alone in the dark…"Lulu trailed off. "It is so dumb- I know"

Dillon leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth, "Yeah- really dumb" he said with a laugh.

"But-but" Lulu stammered. "You and Georgie"

"Ok you and I are about to share the biggest adventures of our life- being parents. Hearing your news made me realize how much I love you Lulu" Dillon told her. 'I think your right. Getting married would ruin everything. But maybe we can find a way- our own way of doping things"

The backup generator kicked on and Lulu realized she was in Dillon's arms. "Not so scary" Lulu told him. "I am glad I told you"

"Me too" Dillon said kissing her again.


	17. Chapter 17 Writings on the Wall

A/N: When the backup generators come the lights aren't back. It just means the air conditioning is working. Just for the record.

"Well- I am waiting" Courtney said.

Carly and Jax looked at one another. "I am in love with Carly." Jax told her.

"How long have you been together?" Courtney asked.

"Since the first time you let me bring John home for a weekend" Jax admitted. "I am sorry we kept this from you but we didn't want to rock an rocky boat"

Courtney looked at Carly, "And you love him too?"

"I do" Carly admitted, "I am sorry. I know you must hate me"

"No, I don't" Courtney said a moment later. "I am happy for you. Both of you"

Carly squealed and gave Courtney a hug, "I love you Courtney"

"I love you Carly" Courtney replied. "So- Jax have a seat"

Jax grinned at his ex and sat down beside Carly. The foursome was quiet for a moment.

"So- what's next for you Jax?" Nikolas asked.

"back to the MetroCourt" Jax said. "If Carly will have me"

Carly looked thoughtful, "Maybe I could use a handyman" she teased. "No- I would love to have you back here"

"Once I am settled back in here I was thinking of moving out of the apartment I have. It's nice but I need space for my son and Michael and Morgan"

"Michael and Morgan?" Carly questioned.

"Yes- if your living with me I assume Michael and Morgan will be too?" Jax replied.

Carly looked dumbfounded, 'I-uh" she stammered. "Don't you have to ask me first"

"You know the question" Jax responded.

"Then you know the answer" Carly shot back

"Well, would you two mind sharing with the class because I have no idea what is going on" Courtney piped in.

Carly and Jax laughed, "I just asked Carly to move in with me" Jax told her, "and she said yes"

"Good for you two" Nikolas said. He was really pleased that Jax and Carly found one another. "I hope all goes well for you"

"Thank you" Jax replied.

Carly started to laugh, "If that is how you ask me to move in with you then I wonder what a proposal looks like?" she teased.

Jax just grinned, "Something like this" he replied. "Now" he shouted.

Carly looked around and on the wall behind the bar were tiny, twinkling white lights. The lights were positioned to read, **_Caroline, will you marry me?_**

Carly felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I-uh" Carly started.

"Yes or no, Carly" Jax reminded, "It's a yes or no question."

"I-uh" Carly looked at Courtney and asked her friend for permission silently. Courtney nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead" Courtney said.

"Yes-yes, I will " Carly finally answered.

Jax kissed Carly and the room erupted in applause.


	18. Chapter 18 Sexis Prt 4

Sonny rolled his eyes at Jax's proposal. "Damn" Sonny teased Alexis, "I was so focused on you that I forgot to do what I came here to do. Keep Carly from being with Jax"

Alexis didn't respond, _why did it always come back to Carly?_

"Good thing I don't care" Sonny said with a smile.

"Yeah- good thing" Alexis replied. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. Sonny didn't care that Carly was marrying Jax. He was moving on.

Sonny's face clouded over and Alexis turned to see what he was looking at- _Ric. _She stood up and meat her husband before he reached the table.

"Can I help you?" Alexis asked.

"I am your husband. I am here to see Molly and Kristina. What do you mean can you help me?" Ric replied.

"I mean I saw you and Sam" Alexis took pleasure in seeing him react to that. "I don't care what happened. All I know is that I am done"

"Alexis" Ric started but decided not continue. He looked over at the table and scowled. "So –let me guess. You are back with Sonny?"

"None of your business- not anymore" Alexis answered. "Goodbye" Sh turned and went back to the table. "I will deal with him later" she told Sonny.

"No please- let me" Sonny muttered.

"Mommy- I am sleepy" Kristina said.

"Let's go ahead and take the kid upstairs. "Sonny suggested. "You and I have a lot to talk about"

Alexis smiled, "Ok" she said. They carried Molly and Kristina up the stairs- they were silent most of the way.

Once the girls were in bed Sonny accompanied Alexis back to her room. The sat by the window-still silent. Finally Sonny broke the ridiculous silence.

"You're D.A." Sonny said, "And I am- well- me. This has disaster written all over it"

"Yes- it does" Alexis agreed, "Of course I could resign as D.A."

"I can't let you quit your job for me. I am not quitting mine" Sonny replied.

"I know. I want to do this" Alexis said. "I hate the mayor anyway. I could start my own practice."

"You could be my lawyer again" Sonny suggested.

"That would be a conflict- I think" Alexis chuckled.

Sonny shook his head, "Nah"

"So- are we together?" Alexis asked. He head was spinning. She was going to quit her job. It was all moving so fast.

"Yeah" Sonny answered and then kissed her lightly. "Definitely"


	19. Chapter 19 Liason Prt 4

"Does it bother you?" Jason asked once they were back in the room.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Whatever Lucky and Sam have going there?" Jason explained.

Elizabeth thought about it and then shook her head, "No" she answered truthfully, "You?"

"Not really" Jason told her. "I hope he treats her better than he treated you"

"Yeah, me too" Elizabeth said. "Jason- I don't want to rush this. I want to make sure that it is right for us- to be together."

Jason nodded, "Ok- what are you saying?"

"I am going to file for divorce and then I am going to move in with Grams for a while. We could go from there"

"Sounds rational" Jason said.

Elizabeth sighed in relief, "Oh-thank you for understanding"

Jason held Elizabeth close to him, "I want you to be happy and that means letting you have the time and space you need. Just don't go too far"

Elizabeth laid her head on Jason's chest. "Quit" Elizabeth whispered.

"Quit what?" Jason asked.

"The mob" Elizabeth replied.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "I-I" Jason trailed off, "I can't"

Elizabeth started to say something but shook her head, "Never mind- we will talk about that later". In her heart she knew that wouldn't be an easy conversation to have but she wanted Cameron safe and she wasn't sure Jason could do that in his line of work.

Jason pulled away from Elizabeth, "No- let's talk about this now" Jason said, "because this is important. Sonny can't run this business by himself at least not right now. Maybe in the future but-I can't promise you that. Liz- if this is a deal breaker then I need to know now"

"I don't know if it is a deal breaker" Elizabeth answered him. "I have a son to think of. I want him to be safe. I want you to be safe."

Jason pulled her close again, "You were right. We should talk about this later." He told her. Jason silently tried to imagine a life without the mob and without Sonny, Carly and the kids but he couldn't.

In his heart Jason knew this could be the last night he shared with Elizabeth so he vowed to enjoy it.


	20. Chapter 20 LuSam Prt 4

Lucky was lying in the dark beside Sam and he tried to kiss her neck. Sam brushed him off. "What's wrong?" Lucky whispered.

"First of all" Sam started, "My daughter is in the room. Secondly; your back is hurt"

Lucky pulled her closer, "That doesn't stop me from…"

"It does tonight" Sam interrupted. "Lucky listen- the first time make love is going to be special and I don't want you hurting, ok?"

"Ok" Lucky replied. He felt at peace lying there with Sam.

"I need a place to live" Sam said.

"Why?" Lucky asked.

"I can't live with Alexis after…" Sam trailed off.

Lucky groaned, he hated the idea of Ric touching Sam. "Well- where do you want to live?" Lucky asked. He knew Elizabeth would pack up and move back with her grams- he was toying with the idea of asking Sam to move in. He knew that was too fast though.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I guess…" she trailed off. "I could live with Sonny"

"No" Lucky said. 'The guy can impregnate a woman from six blocks away."

Sam started laughing, "Oh, whatever"

"Seriously- the guy has like 14 children" Lucky laughed.

"he has four children" Sam corrected him. "One of which is mine"

"Just because you had one of his kids doesn't make you safe- look at Carly" Lucky continued the joke.

Sam at this point was laughing hysterically. "Shut up" Sam said.

"No-Sam seriously, I don't want you living with Sonny for a lot of reasons, ok?" Lucky said. "We will find somewhere else."

Sam nodded, "Ok" she agreed.

Lucky was trying to think of where Sam could live, "What about with Nikolas?" Lucky asked. "he is your cousin"

"But we barely know one another" Sam argued.

"Great- you can get to know one another" Lucky countered.

Sam lay there silently. "I will talk to him about it" she conceded a moment later.

"Good- now about that no sex thing?" Lucky started and attacked her neck.

"Lucky" Sam screeched but knew she would give in to his charms.


	21. Chapter 21 DillonLulu Prt 4

"So- I guess tomorrow we have to tell everyone?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah" Dillon answered. "Who do you want to tell first?"

"Lucky" she said, "No. Nikolas. No. My dad. No." Lulu groaned. "No one?" she looked hopeful.

Dillon chuckled, "Ok- here is the deal. Whoever we run into first in our families we will tell, ok?"

Lulu nodded, "What about Georgie?"

Dillon groaned, "I will tell her as soon as she is back in town. This is not a conversation that can be had over the phone"

"Are we going to date or…?" Lulu trailed off.

"Date?" Dillon asked. "I guess- it would be weird classifying it as dating. I mean we are going to be parents. I just want to be with you. Is that ok?"

Lulu nodded, "More then ok" she assured him.

Lulu lay down on the bed and Dillon lay beside her. "The lights probably wotn come back on for a while. Try and get some sleep"

It had been a few days since Lulu got any real sleep so she agreed. She closed her eyes and prayed this would last forever- the feeling was like a natural high, that seemed corny but it was true.

"Goodnight Dillon" she mumbled as sleep took her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Dillon mumbled pulling her close.


	22. Chapter 22 All for the Best

Carly awoke the next morning to the sound of a door closing. She sat up and looked around. She was in Jax's room. "Jax" she called.

He came into the room carrying a tray. "Lights are back on" he said. "And breakfast is here"

Carly smiled, "I love you"

"I love you" Jax replied. "Now eat!"

Carly took a piece of fruit and started to pick at it. She wasn't really hungry. She had so much to do that day- starting with making sure all was right with the hotel after the blackout.

"Maintenance is already making the rounds," Jax informed her as if reading her mind. They think everything and everyone is ok"

"Good" Carly said. "But really we should get up and …"

Before she could finish her statement Jax jumped on her and pinned her down. "No mam" he said, "You are not going anywhere"

"Jax" Carly whined, "We have so much to do today. Let me up"

"No- we have to celebrate" Jax insisted.

"We already celebrated" Carly reminded him.

"This requires much more celebration," Jax advised her. He leaned into kiss her but the moment was disturbed by a knock. Jax groaned and looked at Carly, "I will be right back"

"Ok" carly laughed and watched him leave.

A moment later the door opened and she could her voices but she wasn't sure who it was.

"Carly" Jax called. "Come out here"

Carly stood up and found a bathrobe. She wrapped it around herself and went out to greet whoever was at the door.

"Hi Courtney" Carly said when she saw her friend. "Hi John" Carly cooed to her nephew.

Courtney smiled, "Hi Carly- can we sit?"

"Sure"Carly said. She and Courtney had a seat. "What's up?"

"Jax-please sit with us?" Courtney asked.

Jax sat down beside Carly and took her hand. "Go on" Jax prompted.

"Nikolas and I decided that we would love to throw you an engagement party," Courtney told them. "So- I thought we could talk about a date"

Carly and Jax exchanged a look, "Nikolas wants to throw us an engagement party?" Jax echoed looking doubtful.

"Nikolas is jumping for joy that you two are together" Courtney replied.

Jax laughed, "Because now I wotn try to get in between the two of you, right?" he asked.

Courtney nodded. "So, date for engagement party? I don't think it will take me longer than a couple of days to plan"

Carly and Jax exchanged another look, "How about two weeks from today?" Carly asked.

"Sounds perfect" Courtney replied. "The two of us can start planning tomorrow when you aren't so busy"

"Wait. Wait. Courtney-you have a wedding to get ready for- remember?" Carly asked.

"Yes- and you offered to help. So let me do this for you and then we will worry about my wedding " Courtney said.

"I love you Courtney" Carly said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Courtney told her. Courtney wiped the tears from her eyes and then looked at Jax. "We need to talk about this little one"

Jax nodded in agreement. "We need to make solid custody arrangements"

"How about we keep it loose?" Courtney asked. "Every other weekend. A couple of weeks in the summer. Take him on trips- as long as you check with me first. How does that sound?"

"Sounds reasonable" Jax agreed. He leaned forward and hugged her "Thanks" he whispered.

"No problem" Courtney whispered the reply. "Take care of my friend"

"Of course" Jax told her.

"I better go" Courtney announced. "Call me later"

"Of course" Carly answered as she walked Courtney to the door. The two friends embraced and then Courtney left.

"We better go down stairs" Carly said. "I am going to jump in the shower"

"Can I join you?" Jax asked.

Carly didn't respond she just left the room with a smile on her face. Everything was working out for the best for everyone. As she got ready for her shower she thought of Jason, Elizabeth, Sam and Lucky- maybe things weren't working out for everyone she reminded herself to check on Jason and lucky that day.


	23. Not quite the end

"Nik" Courtney called out as she came into the room. She laid little John down in his carrier.

Nikolas greeted her with a kiss. "Hello". He led her over to the couch, "Did you talk to them?"

"Yes and they accepted the Olive Branch" Courtney advised him. "Carly will be calling me later"

"Good" Nikolas said.

"And Jax accepted my custody idea" Courtney continued. "We are all going to be ok, I think"

Nikolas hugged Courtney, "You're happy aren't you?"

Courtney nodded, "Yes, I am" She stood up, "Ready for breakfast?"

Nikolas nodded and went to John's bassinet, "Come on little buddy" he said.

Together Nikolas and Courtney went down with John and the felt like one big happy family. Once they reached the restaurant though they could tell something was off.

"Did I just see Alexis and Sonny holding hands?" Courtney hissed as Nikolas found them a table.

Nikolas looked over at his aunt, "Yes- yes it is" he replied quietly. "Weird huh?"

Courtney nodded, "Are they together again?"

"I wouldn't think so but maybe" Nikolas replied.

"hello lovebirds" Carly sang out.

"Same to you" Nikolas replied as he greeted the approaching Carly and Jax.

"How are you?" Jax said and he shook Nikolas's hand.

"Good and you?"

"We are good. Just checking out the hotel and making sure the guests are ok," Jax advised him. "Everything seems to be in order"

"Want to join us?" Courtney asked.

"Just for a few minutes" Carly said. "What were you two whispering about?"

"Alexis and Sonny" Courtney advised and nodded in their direction.

"Son of a …"Carly trailed off. "Maybe you were right yesterday. She might end up being Michael and Morgan's step mother"

Courtney laughed.

"Oh well" Carly said. "Good for Sonny. I hope he is happy"

The foursome started to make small talk when Nikolas tapped Carly on the hand. "The world just got weirder. Lucky is walking over to us. He carrying Lila and Sam has her arm looped through his"

Carly turned quickly and acknowledged Lucky with a smile. "Nikolas- Sam would like to talk to you, ok?" he said.

Nikolas exchanged a look with Carly and nodded, "Ok" He excused himself from the table and walked off with Sam.

"What's up cuz?" Carly asked.

Lucky shrugged but was grinning like Cheshire cat. "Later Caroline" he said.

"Ok" Carly said. "But make sure we talk because I think something is going on"

Lucky didn't respond he just grinned.

A minute later Nikolas and Sam came back. "Thank you" Sam said.

"Not a problem" Nikolas told her. "See ya later brother" he said to Lucky.

Carly watched the two walk away and then turned to Nikolas. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Sam and Ric…well, I wont go into that but Sam doesn't feel comfortable living there anymore. She asked if she could stay at Wyndemere until she can find an apartment. I told her that would be fine" He replied.

"Are she and Lucky…?" Courtney asked.

Nikolas shrugged, "She didn't say but if I had to guess- I would say yes"

"What about Elizabeth? What about Jason?" Courtney asked.

"Just don't worry about it. The changing climate of romance in this town would make you nuts Courtney- you know that" Jax advised her.

"Good point" Courtney said. "Now- back party. I was thinking a dinner party, how does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful but really you don't have to go to all the trouble" Carly said.

"No trouble…"Courtney trailed off. "What in the hell?"

Everyone looked to the doorway and saw Jason and Elizabeth hand in hand. Jason went over to Sonny and Alexis's table. The two spoke for a moment quietly leaving Elizabeth to make small talk with Alexis. A few minutes later Jason and Elizabeth left arm resting on her shoulders

Courtney started to giggle. "They switched" she said. Carly started to laugh with her. It was pretty funny to the four people at the table.

"I thought our relationships were complicated" Nikolas said.

The four of them sat there through breakfast discussing the upcoming party and the lives of the people around them. All felt right with the world- well, at least for them.

**A/N: I am ending this story here. But I will be writing more (sequels!) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
